


When Mad Science Means the Avengers

by orphan_account



Series: When The Dogs Bark, The Avengers Sing. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Gen, Kidnapping, OMG My Life!, Really!, Running Away, Talking Animals, This all Came to me in a Dream, animal test subjects, at the end, au after the movie, but nice science, even that is loose, no intent to harm, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcy Jones is an extremely odd 18 year old. After graduating at 14, she then went on to do experiments. She really never expected the outcome of said experiments.</p>
<p>(Wow that is a really bad summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Mad Science Means the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> So the animals with 'the serum' in their body are practically genii on four legs. some things you'll need to know:
> 
> 1.) The animals can speak vocally and telepathically. 
> 
> 2.) They also have this annoying habit of 'bonding' with someone they feel comfortable with. 
> 
> 3.) I have the unhealthy trait of picking things up then dropping them so we'll probably see lots of fandoms dance their merry way into then out of the series.
> 
> 4.) animals also will sometimes develop powers after the get injected, it can vary from hulking out to super speed to spitting fireballs. But shhhhh, it's a secret!
> 
> 5.)The serum works like a werewolf bite in some senses it will help the animal heal if hurt. it also makes animals live much longer then other animals, but you don't know that because its a secret.
> 
> 6.) I have the unhealthy trait of picking things up then dropping them so we'll probably see lots of fandoms dance their merry way into then out of the series.
> 
> Now! Enjoy the general insanity that is my mind!
> 
> also 90% of everything i write is inspired by everything else, so if you see similar things to what you've wrote just assume i got the idea from you!
> 
> I sadly don't own any Avengers, only marcy and the animals.
> 
> (let there be magic! MUAHAHAHA)

Marcy looked around the garage she’d set up as her home lab and base. It was cold from the complete lack of use for the last few days, but that really wasn’t her fault. It was her mothers, seeing as she was the one who’d locked her in the basement.

 Moving over to the pegs lining one wall she grabbed a stained white lab coat and pulled it on the moved over to a small hanging mirror to try and tame her waist length mane of ebony hair into a pony-tail. She looked into her emerald green eyes that she had once thought beautiful but now only saw pain lying therein.

 Quickly she made her way over to clean metal tabletops, her willowy figure weaving easily between the tables, and looked at the bright amethyst liquid moving glacially in the clear vial.

 She exhaled slowly through her teeth. All of the tests till now had been met with positive results, even if the first one was just a flask shattering on the ground.

 She truthfully hadn’t been expecting the spider that had been in the spill to start shrieking at her about messing with its webs, but frankly, who really expected that?

 Sadly the little spider had gotten eaten by a bird the next day. Frick man, the circle of life is a prick.

_Any_ how, after a few tests with some ants, a moth, and a very unfortunate beetle. She had recreated the same mixture, even if it meant getting some stuff that _might_ possible be a _tiny_ bit illegal.

 Now that she’d had so many successes it was time to move onto mammals.

Slipping outside after replacing the lab coat to its spot, she went out looking for a new companion.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, Marcy found herself on her knees and pulling a small mouse cage out from under the porch. She was disgusted by it, rust crusted the metal like a red blanket and its purpose was to remove animals from their homes. Inside was a small white and brown mouse letting out pained and fearful cries.

 Her heart broke when she saw the reason for its distress; one of its legs was trapped inside the locking mechanism and appeared to be broken. Thinking quickly she brought the small cage into her garage and placing it carefully onto the table closest to the ‘H serum’.

 After carefully removing the young mouse from the trap and onto the table, she quickly read over her observations.

   **Test subject #4 - > the beetle had been stepped on when I found it, sadly the poor creature was still alive and in pain. After dropping some serum onto the beetle, the wounds started to shut and heal. After 2 hours, the beetle was responsive and able to communicate. It appears essence of genii worked.**

**Day 3, test subject #4. Name: TREVOR - > sadly today Trevor was eaten by our friendly neighborhood sparrow. Why do animals always target bugs?**

 I grabbed a pipette and pulled some of the bright liquid into it. I tenderly lifted up the weakening mouse pup in my hand and dropped some of the serum into its petite mouth.

 Carrying the small baby in my hands as I bustle around grabbing  small clean cloths and other soft bits, deftly making a little nest for the little guy to sleep on as I get everything setup.

 

* * *

 

 When the little mouse woke up, I was at the table next to him. I remained quiet knowing that the amount of knowledge swimming in his mind could be overwhelming.

 I read over my journals looking at the observations and smiling at the results. I knew people wouldn’t like what I’m doing but it isn’t harmful, none of my experiments have died or been painfully mutilated.

 They’ve all survived; the moth had survived for 3 weeks before the robin incident. It was more than the species life expectancy b more than a week and he’d shown no signs of dying

 She was extremely lucky.

 “Hello?” a soft voice broke the careful silence of her ‘lab’. Marcy turned to the mouse next to her. His leg had healed at about the 26 minute mark and he was sitting up now and peering at me. “How is this possible?” His soft boy-is voice sounded so sweet and innocent and I smiled kindly at him.

 “Hello, I’m sorry; this must be a very overwhelming.” I said kindly to the little mouse, “Do you have a name, little mouse?” I neatly avoided his question of how because even I don’t understand the mixture of magic and science. I placed my head on my hands to be at his level so I don’t tower over him.

 “My mother called me _small-mouse-big-ears_ ,” he said to me, “but she left me when I wasn’t grow ‘in like my brothers or sisters.” He said sadly to me looking at his pint-sized paws.

 I smiled softly down at him; I could tell he wouldn’t have the massive IQ that the moth had and I think it will be nice to have a sweet little baby mouse around.

 “Would you like to stay with me, little mouse? We could give you a new name, even.” I spoke quietly so not to startle him.

 “Really? You would like me around, even though I’m small?” he looked heartbreakingly hopeful.

 “Yes, I really would.”

 “Even a new name?!”

 “Yes even that.”

 

* * *

 

 

**2 Years Later**

Marcy ran away with Fictor and the serum when she was sixteen. She couldn’t take the constant abuse from her mother any longer, so in the dead of the night they stole away leaving everything behind but the obvious necessities.

 Now, two years later they find themselves in the business area of midtown New York.

 But it’s not just us two anymore in Denver we found a border collie/Australian shepherd mix formerly known as missy. When we found her she’d been abused harshly and left to die. Fictor and I agreed that we couldn’t leave her there alone to die.

 Then as we stocked up in lower west side Chicago we came across an Australian shepherd/Siberian husky mix being beaten by some teenagers.

 I had never seen Agnam (she couldn’t stand to remain missy, she said it was undignified and who was I to say no?) so angry. Her fur stood on end and she seemed to be glowing with power.

 Electricity crackled down along her fur and the rage was drowning me through our bond. We rushed in, Fictor on my shoulder.

 The boys ran off screaming about demons and their hellhounds. We moved in quickly and treated the other dog as best as possible with our resources before pouring some of the purple liquid down his throat. By the next morning he was healed and making smart ass remarks about my smell.

 We changed his name to Lupo when he saved me from a mugger on the streets. 

Now here we are it’s been so long and I’m running low on funds. We had been able to use the telepathic link between us for our advantage in larger cities, doing tricks and performances, enough so I don’t look like I crawled from a sewer that morning. It was just a shame that it tired us out so quickly when we resorted to it.

 The city is repairing it’s self after the battle with Loki that took place in the streets. Even as you walk by you can see the buildings with crumbled walls or just plain piles of rubble yet to be cleared away.

 I turn to my companions and frowned, I couldn’t take them with me to the café without leashes, collars or tags.

 “Oh no, you are not leaving without us Marce! We need to protect you!” Lupo growled from my left, Fictor sitting on his head.

 “Marcy we discussed this, we need to stay as a group for our protection as well as your own.” Agnam said patiently from her spot on a cardboard box.

 “Guys, we don’t have any ‘pet’ things like collars or leashes! We can’t just walk up to a café like this!” I protest my arms flailing as I spoke, the threadbare sweater I was wearing catching on my frizzy mane of hair.

 “Let’s just go to the park and get something from a stand,” Fictor said neutrally, “that way you can hear some gossip and we can come with you.”

 Rubbing my eyes, I nod, knowing that they’re right and it’s the best we have.

 

Unbeknownst to the 4, a member of Stark industries had just seen a teenaged girl talking to _animals!_ And they were _responding_. ’I am so getting a raise’.

 

 Marcy had just sat down on a park bench, with Lupo sitting guard on her right and Agnam to her left, when a man in a lush suit sat beside her.

 She could feel Fictor tense in her sweater pocket, but she carefully touched their thoughts together to reassure him.

 Glancing at the man herself as she ate some fruit she’d bought along with some jerky for the dogs with the last of her money.

 “Hello, I’m Agent Coulson. I have been requested to bring you to stark towers,” I stiffened and I could feel Agnams growl vibrating through my leg, “you can come in the easy way or the hard way.” He said conversationally.

 I jumped up, having been on the run for two years readying me for most situations, and started barking orders to the dogs in Latin as I ran towards a wood area. Keeping a tentative link with all of my friends I could sense Lupos fierce joy at having people shocked by Agnam and his powers.

 Fictor and I zipped over to a tree where we pressed our back the rough bark and watched as Lupo almost doubled in size and growled as he stood before us and Agnam stand beside him, a dwarf in comparison, flames and electricity dancing on her fur.

 The agent was talking quickly into a cell phone as he jumped to avoid the little shocks of lightning prancing around his feet.

 “sicut et nos et abscondite nos a re incerta cernitur!” I cried to Fictor. With my command we went to join our minds to fuel the little spark I had, when the world tilted and went black.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up with a pounding headache and feeling as though my mouth had been used as a rest stop for the Russian army. Without opening my eyes I reached out to touch Agnam or Lupos fur, what I found wasn’t a cool wet nose of silky grey/white fur but _warm_ empty air.

 I snapped up my eyes instantly open. I took in my surroundings quickly, it was a plain room I could only see the bed I was sleeping on and a plain dresser.

 I let out a noise I didn’t even know I could make before slipping to the floor in the beginnings of a panic attack.

 

* * *

 

 

Phil and the avengers watched the teenager look around the room and Steve flinched when he heard the pained/sad/scared sound the girl made when she saw she was alone.

 He then turned to the other screen the dogs where growling and cursing, threatening death to anyone who harmed the girl or mouse, their powers crackling around them menacingly.

On the last screen, lay a little mouse who was trembling and seemed to be sobbing from what the microphones where picking up.

 “sir, the Girl appears to have fallen into a panic attack how should we proceed?” the disembodied English voice of Jarvis reported, and sure enough she was on ground shaking with tears streaking down her face and dropping onto the floor.

 “Have someone bring her the mouse.” He responded as he turned from the screens to the flock of super heroes standing behind him.

 Clint and Natasha seem as unconcerned as usual.

 Tony kept sneaking glances at the talking dogs behind him with something like jealousy in his eyes.

 Bruce was looking at the animal’s as well but with more of a calculating i-am-going-to-remove-myself-from-the-sitution-and-hope-i-don’t-hulk-out way.

 And Steve looked pained, miserable really.

 “So, what should we do? We have a teenager with 2 talking dogs and a talking mouse.” He stated plainly to the superheroes behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Marcy looked up to see a tall man wearing jeans and a tee-shirt carrying Fictor standing in the open doorway. Scrambling to my feet I take a step forward and snatch my little mouse from his grip.

 “Why am I here?” I demand hoarsely, but the bloody prick just turned on his heel and closed the door on the way out.  

I sink to the floor and lean against the plain white bed, silently stroking Fictors head.

 After an undisclosed amount of time, the door swung open and I found myself looking up at a mob of supers. Fictor squeaked and hid in my hair and I awkwardly got to my feet.

 “What do you want?” I resentfully requested, narrowing my eyes at them, “where are Agnam and Lupo?”

“We have an offer,” a man – Tony Stark- replied, ignoring my questions, “I would like to offer you a job, it’s not every day when you meet a person with talking animals.”

 I raised an eyebrow, he sounded like an excited child.

 “So kidnapping people is how you often ask people to join our little superhero club?” I queried.

 He had the brains to look sorry for what was going on. I huffed, and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I really had no say in this situation.

 “Fine,” I bit out, “can I see my dogs now?”

 His face lit up and he started babbling about how I’d have to tell him about my formula and that I’d have my own floor. A slow smile made its way onto my face, I think I might like it here.

 Once I had Lupo and Agnam at my sides again, we went into the living room and Captain America ( _Like oh my fucking god Captain America is talking to me *Eeek!*)_ turned to me.

 “Welcome to Avengers tower.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fictor -> Dreamer -> latin  
> Agnam -> female lamb -> latin  
> Lupo is almost wolf in latin
> 
> sicut et nos et abscondite nos a re incerta cernitur -> hide us as we flee from unsure circumstances
> 
> Tell meh what you think!


End file.
